Skater Boy
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: Xander gets dumped by Cordy on Valentines Day. He turns his pain in to something productive. I have a video I made for this would love for you to contact me for the link.  I'm not in love with this piece. Just something I wrote quickly. Brain Fart
1. Chapter 1

Cordy walked in to the bronze with her usual swagger. She looked good and she knew it. Xander Harris was about to be blown away. As she walked past the men she turned more then a couple heads. She was early and Xander wasn't there yet.

She looked around for a table but instead found Harmony and her flunkies. She smiled walking over. She put on her biggest smile and walked over to her.

"Hey Harm has the band started playing yet?" She pulled out the chair to sit but Harmony stopped her.

"Excuse me but this seat is taken."

"By who?"

"By anyone not dating Xander Harris."

"What?"

"You are truly clueless Cordeila."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that last year you were the May Queen. It means that you were the most popular girl in the school. You were a force to be reckoned with and now you are a bad joke. No I take that back. Xander Harris is the bad joke and you are dating that joke which makes you an even bigger joke."

"Harmony he's not. I mean we just went out twice. I wouldn't even really say we are dating. I mean it's Sunnydale he melted my brain."

"Cordy save it. I'm telling you this as someone you once called a friend. If you want redemption then it's time for you to do some housecleaning. I think it's time you put Xander Harris out on the cub." With that all of them got up and walked away leaving Cordy to think of what she said.

Xander walked in and put his hand on Cordy's shoulder. "Hey Cor." Cordy pulled back away and took a step back.

"Xander. I uhm."

"Happy Valentines Day. I kind of got something for you."

"Xander. I" She shook her head. "Stop it. This isn't working."

"You haven't seen it yet. " She put his hand over his stopping him.

"This isn't about presents. I." She looked him in the eyes. "I think we are over."

"WHAT?"

"I know it's rough but I also know this is for the best." Xander looked at her angry and closed his eyes trying to remain calm.

"You are breaking up with me?"

"Xander we both knew this wasn't long term. We"

"You know what is a good day to break up with someone. Any day that isn't Valentines." Xander turned around storming out needing to get some air He walked out of the bronze and stopped at the trashcan. He looked at the locket he was going to give her and threw it inside the trashcan.

"I HATE VALENTINES DAY."

The next day Xander was sitting in the library sulking. It didn't take long for word to spread around the school that Cordeila Chase was once again on the market. Buffy, Willow and Oz being the good friends they were immediately set out to find Xander. Buffy sat next to Xander and patted his back.

"I know it seems hard to believe but Cordy someday is going to look back on this and realize she made the biggest mistake of her life." Willow piped up wanting to cheer up her friend.

"By then it will be to late cause you'll of moved on and you won't want her anymore." Xander smiled comforted by the words.

"You guys are the best. It's just I have all this rage. A part of me wants to get revenge but that just seems petty." Buffy looked at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably do what I always do. I'll go home put on some crappy country music and stew in my own self pity for a little while." Oz who usually so stoic looked at him and made a suggestion.

"No one loves a good twangy heart breaking song more then me but why don't you take your pain and channel it in to something good." Xander was confused not quite sure what he meant.

"Some thing good?"

"You have all this raw emotion and why don't you try to express it creatively?" Buffy smiled liking the idea.

"That's smart Xander. Maybe you can take this huge negative and turn it in to a positive."

"I don't know guys. I mean this sounds good in theory but." Willow interrupted.

"Xander think about it. Picasso did some of his best work when he was depressed or crazy. Kurt Cobain wrote the anthem for a generation when he was in his depressed stupor." Xander looked at Willow and shook his head.

"Do I have to remind you that Kurt Cobain killed himself?" Buffy smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Well you aren't sad enough to kill yourself. I mean it's only Cordy after all." Xander was about to argue but he sighed thinking maybe they were right.

"You know what. I'll give it a shot. It's not like my sad country music thing ever works out for me anyways." Willow playfully punched Xander in the shoulder.

"That's the spirit and if you need any cheering up I'm here for you."

"Me too." Buffy offered. With that the class bell rang out and Giles came to them. "That was the warning bell. All of you should be getting to class." Xander stood up and groaned. Buffy walked along side to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My first class is with Cordy I." He closed his eyes. "I don't think I can handle this right now." Buffy whispered not wanting Giles to hear.

"Come on we are skipping." Xander smiled.

"You are such a good friend."


	2. Skaterboy 2

It had been 10 days since Cordy dumped Xander. Xander sat at the table his feet up a pencil tapping while occasionally scribbling down on a pad of paper. Buffy was practicing her swordplay with Giles giving her commands. Willow had her nose buried in her geometry homework.

Oz walked in to the library. He still had at least 2 hours till sundown but he wanted to spend some time with Willow before he went all wolfy, He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. He didn't want to interrupt her from studying so he looked to Xander.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh it's just something silly." He pulled the pad to him a little shy about it.

"Well I love silly. Come on what is up." Xander bit his lip. Oz was his friend and if he couldn't be himself with his friends then who could he.

"Well it's the whole expressing my pain creatively. Finding an outlet. See it's not very good but I thought I would try to write some music." Willow put her book down a little shocked.

"Get out of here. You never showed any interest in music."

"Well I never really gave it a shot. It's not like I am serious about any of it. I mean it's not any good." Oz looked at him.

"Well when you are done would you mind if I looked at it."

"Oz like I said it's not very good."

"I have a trunk load of songs that I wrote that are terrible. It's kind of a requirement. You have to write 1000 bad songs to get 1 good."

Xander shrugged. "Yeah sure you can read it." As the night passed Willow took the first shift watching Oz. Just after 1:00 am Xander came in the library. Willow handed him the tranquilizer gun.

"No sleeping tonight!" Xander nodded.

"It's all good. I have to finish my homework. I didn't do it cause I knew if I had a reason I had to stay awake then it would be easier." Xander sat as the table and waited till Willow left.

He then pulled out the pad he was writing on earlier. It took four hours and some humming to go along with the howling and gnarling Oz was throwing in but just before 5 am Xander had finished his song. As the wolf left and Oz had returned he went to the cage and slid a small bag with clothes in to the cage.

He didn't say anything he just left the pad on the table for Oz to discover. He yawned and left him there. He wanted to head home and get a quick bite before he had to be back at school.

Most of the day was fairly routine. Xander had quit going out of his way to avoid Cordy. He was even now able to look at her with out his heart feeling like it was ripped out. Cordy for her part had always looked unfazed. She would smile and laugh. A part of him wondered if that was how she really felt or if that was her Queen C persona at work.

Xander sat at the table at lunch smiling and laughing with Buffy and Willow. He had gotten to a point where he didn't even think of Cordy. Oz looked around the lunchroom and made a b line over to his friends.

"Hey guys." Oz held up Xander's notepad. "Xander I read your song." Xander buried his hands in his face afraid to ask.

"Oh my God do I want to ask?"

"Xander this is really really good."

"You are a really good friend to say that."

"Xander I'm dead serious." Willow scooted over so Oz could sit down. Buffy looked at Oz.

"You really think it's good?" He nodded and looked at Xander.

"I have a suggestion I want you to consider." He handed Xander the pad of paper back. "I think you should consider playing it sometime at the bronze."

"Oz that is really nice of you but I can't really play. I mean I know a few songs but."

"Give me a few weeks and I can teach you the basics. I can have you performing this if it is something you would like."

""You would teach me?"

"Why not? It might be fun."

"Well I wouldn't mind learning to play. Even if I never decide to use it." He looked at Oz.

"When do you want to start?" Buffy made a suggestion she hoped they'd take.

"Why don't you practice while Giles is training me? It would be nice to have some music." Xander laughed at her.

"I can't promise what I am going to be offering up is music." Willow stood up putting one hand on Xander's shoulder and the other on Oz's.

"I have great faith in you Xander. I think you'll pick it up with no problem. I also have great Faith in you Oz. I think you'll make a good teacher." Oz smiled.

"So library after school."

"Wait I don't have a guitar."

"Oh well I have an extra. You can borrow it until you get your own,"

Giles was less then enthused when Buffy told him that the plan. She said she wanted her friends near by and if she had to give her time to training he needed to give up certain stipulations.

So like clock work Buffy showed up daily and a few minutes later Xander would show up with Oz. The first week the noise that came from the library sounded much like a cat being butchered. By the start of the second week Xander was starting to get a feel for it. Oz had to admit Xander was picking it up fast..

Buffy did find it hard to concentrate during that first week. Giles again tried to call it off but Buffy used the excuse that she needed to train with outside distraction cause the real world was full of distraction.

It had been 2 weeks and Xander had got through his entire song with out a single mistake. Oz smiled proud of his pupil. ""I think I'm going to call it good for a night Xander but you should keep practicing. You are almost there. A couple more lessons and you won't even need me."

"If I am any good it's because I had a good teacher." Oz smiled packing his things up and walked out of the library. Buffy walked over to the table and grabbed her bottled water. Xander tossed her the towel as she wiped herself down,.

"That sounded amazing Xander." Giles who went to the counter and sipped his tea nodded in agreement with Buffy.

"I must agree. You have come very far in such a short amount of time. You should be quite proud."

"Thanks guys. That means a whole lot." Buffy sat on the edge of the table.

"You going to perform it like Oz suggested?"

"You mean at the bronze?" She nodded and he bit his lip afraid. "I don't know. It's one thing when I am in here with you guys but." Giles started picking up the work out equipment leaving them alone.

"Xander I know it's got to be scary but I've never known you to back down to fear. I mean if you ran scared every time you were afraid I wouldn't be here right now." He groaned not happy but knew she made a point.

"This is a different kind of fear. I mean I'd be up there alone and people might laugh."

"I am your friend and that being said no matter what you decide I will support your choice but I think you should do this. I think it would help your confidence and it would be like you saw this really cool thing through from start to finish." Xander looked down at the table. He knew she was right but he didn't have to like it.

"You know you are so damn annoying when you are right." She laughed and jumped on his back piggyback style.

"So you'll do it?"

"I want to practice more and I want to get good enough that I can play with out any screw ups. Once I get that I will talk to the bronze. Maybe they'll let me open for the Dingoes."

"Awesome. Hey we'll all come."

"All?"

"Willow and Giles Angel and Me." Xander made a face hearing Angel's name.

"Great Angel. I would love for him to be there." Buffy laughed and jumped off of Xander.

"Fine no Angel."

"Oh and as an added bonus. If anyone laughs you can kill them for me."

"I'll bring my weapons."


	3. Skaterboy 3

Xander stood backstage of the bronze his eyes closed and nervous. He was so afraid but knew he couldn't back out now. Oz came to check on him and recognized the look.

"Feeling like you want to throw up?"

"How the hell did I let you guys convince me of this?" Oz smiled and patted his back.

"You'll be fine." Xander peaked out at the front seeing Buffy and Willow and Giles all at the front table. Buffy and Willow spotted his head peaking out at them and like the eager schoolgirls they were they waved frantically. Xander laughed and suddenly he didn't' feel so nervous.

Willow looked at Buffy. "So Xander looked nice tonight. I am thinking someone had a hand in that."

"Guilty as charged. He let me dress him for this. It's so much fun." Giles looked up arching an eyebrow. "I picked his clothes for him. It's not like that. It is fun though. It's like having a ken doll that you can dress any way you want." Buffy smiled but quickly her smile fell as she saw Harmony walk in to the club. "Bitch patrol just got here." Willow sighed seeing from the other side.

"And it only gets worse." She pointed over Buffy's shoulder seeing Cordy walk in. Buffy sighed hoping they would behave.

"Giles you should have let me bring my weapons."

Cordy walked in wearing her usual short and revealing outfit. She went to the bar to get a drink and to flirt. After all she was very proficient in multi tasking. She turned and saw Harmony. She offered the same fake smile she always gave to her only to find Harmony met it with her usual glare.

"Hey Harm, I was going to get a table in a second you guys can sit with me if you want."

"Sorry but I'm not hear to watch your loser boyfriend perform. I am meeting someone."

"Loser boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Right like you aren't here because Xander Harris is opening act for the Dingoes. Don't get me wrong it will be entertaining I haven't had a good laugh since you wore that Zebra print number."

"Xander is performing. Xander doesn't play music or even sing for that matter." Harmony rolled her eyes not knowing Cordy really didn't know.

"You play dumb very well. It must come natural." Cordy made a fist trying to remain calm.

"What the hell is going on?" Just then the lights flickered and everyone started to take their seats. Cordy leaned against the bar her focus on the stage. The DJ for the club came on.

"We are about to have our opening act tonight. He is making his singing debut tonight here at the Bronze. So let's make him feel real welcome. Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for Xander Harris." The crowd was silent as he slowly stepped out on stage. Silent with the exception of a certain red head and blonde sitting in the front row. Willow whistled and clapped while Buffy shouted at the stage.

"GO XANDER." Xander offered a nervous smile and closed his eyes trying to find his breath. He stayed quiet for a second looking for the strength he knew he would need. Finally he opened his eyes and realized the spotlight was on him.

It made it hard to see anything in the club. He knew Buffy and Willow were out there but that was pretty much it. He took comfort in that. He could pretend it was only them and this was just another practice session in the library.

So he started with nothing more then playing a simple cord. Another followed that cord and then another and soon the words came. They flowed out of him naturally. Buffy looked on nervous for him. She wanted him to get through it with no mistakes.

As she listened though she realized she had been listening to him play the guitar for weeks but he never actually accompanied his words to the song. It was like she was hearing it for the first time. She realized he was good. The crowd that would turn on you in a second if you sucked just listened and watched.

Willow leaned over to Buffy and whispered. "Did you know he was this good?" Buffy just stared. She couldn't blink if she wanted too. Her eyes were stuck on Xander. She just shook her head in a simple no to answer Willow. As the final cords were played and the song came to an end the club sat silent.

Even Buffy and Willow were quiet this time. It was such a shock they couldn't find the right words. Xander looked nervous. He figured for sure he bombed. Silence wasn't' good. So what happened next felt really good.

The Bronze exploded in applause as everyone clapped and cheered. Weather you liked Xander Harris or not you had to acknowledge what he just did took talent. Willow and Buffy jumped up and once again were the front-runners when it came to cheering.

The smile that spread across Xander's face couldn't have been removed with dynamite. He stood there and soaked it in for a few seconds. Buffy was right about performing. He had seen it through and felt like he accomplished something.

He put the guitar strap around his neck and put the mic back in place. "Thank you very much. Now everyone I present to you your feature band of the night THE DINGO"S." Oz came out on stage and gave Xander a high five.

In passing Oz smiled telling his friend. "That was amazing." As Xander walked off the side of the stage and down to the main floor Buffy and Willow ran at him. Buffy hugged Xander practically jumping in to his arms.

"That was incredible."

"You liked it?' Willow didn't give her a chance.

"Xander I never knew you could do that."

"You guys aren't just being nice." Giles followed over. He was obviously more composed then the girls.

"Xander I do believe the girls do make a point. You were quite exceptional tonight. You really should be proud."

"Well I think exceptional earns some French fries and maybe a Pepsi." They found there way back to the table. Through out the night people came up to Xander and told him how well he did. There were congratulations to go around through out the night.

They watched the Dingos and had a good time. Cordy a couple times looked over at Xander at the table. She wanted to tell him what she thought. She wanted to say he did very well. With Harmony in the club though that would just be more ammunition and she wasn't going to give Harm that.

As the Dingo's finished and the music stopped Giles stood up taking out his wallet. "Consider this evening my treat." Xander put his hands up.

"Hey no argument there." Willow looked up at the stage.

"I'm going to help Oz grab his stuff." Xander nodded standing up.

'"This was scary but fun tonight." Buffy was about to say something but some one interputed. He was a man in a navy button up. He was wearing tan slacks. He tapped Xander on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Xander turned looking at him.

"What's up?"

"My names Eric Davis. I saw you perform tonight. I have to say I am impressed."

"Eric that's great. Thank you I appreciate it. You have no idea how hard it is going up there for your first time?"

"First time? Really? You are full of crap." Buffy came to his aide though.

"Nope. You seen the world premier here tonight of Xander Harris. Future Rock Star." She poked his side teasing.

"Yeah I'm a Rock star." He laughed a little but Eric looked at him.

"Not yet. But I think I could make you one." Xander laughed and Buffy laughed with him.

"You are going to make me a Rock Star." Eric reached in to his wallet pulling out a card.

"I'm with Play Tone records." He handed Xander his business cards.

"This is like one of those scams right. You tell me I'm good and that you can make me a huge star but I just need to pay some kind of processing fee." He shook his head and laughed.

"Not at all. I came to see The Dingos tonight but wasn't expecting you." Xander stopped in his tracks.

"You came to see the Dingoes. You have to wait here a second I'll go get" Eric put his arm on Xander's shoulder stopping him.

"They are good and have talent potential but I'm taking a pass."

"You don't understand. I'm not nearly as good as them. This was my first time and they are the ones who you should."

"It's good you are loyal to your friends. I admire that. The thing is though nothing you say is going to change anything for them." Buffy knew Xander wouldn't ask for himself so she would do it.

"So are you offering him a record contract?"

"Not so fast. I did like what I see tonight but I can't just offer you something based on one performance."

"He'll sing it again just name the time and place" He looked at Buffy smiling.

"Agent or girlfriend?"

"Best friend actually."

"Xander once a year all the major record labels open up an audition process. Think of it like a massive job interview with all the potential employers watching ready to see if they want to offer you something. The thing is though the entry fee is 2000 dollars" Xander stuck out his hand ready to shake it.

"Eric thank you for the chance but I don't have"

"It cost 2000 dollars or one of these." He pulled out a envelope. "Each recording studio is offered so many waivers."

"You want to give me a waiver."

"If I do will you use it? I mean there are a lot of people who would kill for this very opportunity and if you don't want it." Xander sighed looking at the white piece of paper. He wanted to go but stopped.

"You should probably give it to one of those people." Buffy looked like she was going to faint as he said it.

"Xander."

"You don't want to be famous?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just. I am in Sunnydale and New York is clear on the other side of the country. Even if I wanted to be there." Eric laughed shaking his head. Most people would have killed for this but he had to sell Xander that this was a good idea.

"Okay so if you had a way there you would give it a chance?"

"Of course." Eric shook his head and sighed.

"You should probably show more ambition but I'm going to help you out." Eric took his card and wrote on the back of it. "You will call this number in the morning. I am going to send The Playtone Jet to pick you up" Xander almost fell back.

"A jet. I mean like in the sky." Eric laughed seeing Xander's reaction.

"Don't tell anyone else this. You know usually it's the other way around. You are supposed to be the one convincing me to make this happen." Xander laughed still looking floored.

"Sorry I'm new to this whole lifestyle." He smiled and handed the card to Xander.

"Is your friend coming with you?" Xander looked at Buffy and Buffy was happy to just be invited.

"I can come too?"

"Sure I mean it's not like the plane is going to cost any more or less if one person or 10 are on it." Buffy jumped up and down excited.

"I'm going to New York City." Eric smiled and laughed. He had to tell people all the time that he wasn't interested so it was always fun to give positive news. Xander took the card back as Eric handed it to him. Eric gave him one final handshake and smiled.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." Xander looked at the card and nodded. He was waiting for the moment when everyone jumped out and laughed telling him ha ha you fell for it. That moment never came.

Willow came over a few minutes later with Oz. "Who was the guy you were talking to?" Xander still couldn't find the words and Buffy couldn't hold it inside so she just blurted.

"Playtone Records Executive. He wants to hear Xander again in New York." Willow laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Very funny" Xander showed her the card and she read it slightly shocked. It soaked in to her brain and she shared the same look of shock Buffy had. Xander looked at Oz. He felt a little guilty like he had stolen his opportunity.

"Oz you got to know I didn't know. I feel like they should have offered it to the Dingoes." Oz shook his head and looked at Xander.

"Hey it's okay. I'm happy for you really. There will be other opportunities but tonight was yours." Buffy smiled taking the card out of Willow's hand and wanting to look at it. She still couldn't believe his luck.

"You should buy a lottery ticket." Xander laughed and grabbed some of Oz equipment.

"I'll help you load this in the van."

"Thanks. I'll drop you guys off." Willow and Buffy walked out talking about Xander's unbelievable luck. Xander walked out and started loading things up. Cordy saw her opportunity and approached Oz.

"Hey Oz." He smiled at her.

"Cordy what's up?"

"Who was that guy Xander was talking to?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Since the break up he and I don't really communicate." Oz grunted a little as he picked up the heaviest amp.

"Well it's amazing really. That guy was a Playtone record executive."

"What did he want?"  
>"He's flying Xander to New York."<p>

"Oh come on."

"I swear it's true." Oz grabbed the amp carrying it to the door. "I mean what are the odds. We have been playing here forever and no luck but Xander's first night ever and he has a record executive flying him to New York." Cordy nodded and smiled feeling the acid rising in her stomach.

"Yeah that just great." She bit her lip trying to keep her cool and stop herself from screaming.


	4. Skaterboy 4

Buffy stood on the wings of the stage with Willow and Oz watching as Xander stood ready to perform. Buffy looked at Xander and smiled. He was nervous but she gave him a thumbs up and he once again started playing. On the other side of the stage Eric was watching with a few other music executives.

It was odd. The pressure should have been 100 times higher for him but the truth was this was easier. He had already performed in front of people once. As far as he had concerned he was already. If they booed him off the stage he still can say he got a free trip to New York. He had got to take his first flight on a private jet.

So he played the song again and with out the nervousness it sounded even better. When the song was done he gave a quick thank you and hung up the mic and walked off the stage to his friend.

"So guys did I suck big time." Buffy mock swung a bat.

"Are you kidding you nailed it. Home run baby." Xander laughed and looked at Oz. Oz was the one who had the musical experience so it was his opinion he valued most. "What do you think Oz?"

"I think you performed it really good at the bronze and since then it has only gotten better and better." Willow looked at the other executives on the side wings of the stage pointing to Xander.

"Don't you have to go schmooze them now?" Xander shook his head.

"I promised Buffy we would go to the Statue Of Liberty before we went back." Buffy put her hands up objecting.

"Xander this is your future I mean the Statue of Liberty is nice and all but I" Xander shook his head and interrupted.

"I made you a promise and I don't break my promises." Willow opened her mouth but Xander stopped her. "Hey you aren't the only one who can do resolve face." Oz smiled at him.

"I could go for a close up of Lady Liberty." Xander patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to go tell Eric good bye I'll be two minutes and we can take off." Xander took off running backstage and to the other side. Eric looked at Xander and walked to him smiling.

"Xander that was amazing."

"Thank you Eric." He put out his hand shaking Eric's hand. "Hey I'm taking off. I want to see some of the New York sights before I have to head back to Sunnydale."

"Whoa whoa whoa Xander you can't leave. I mean this is part of the whole getting signed. The executives are going to want to talk to you. I mean this is a huge opportunity and if you leave you could be throwing it away."

"Eric I appreciate that. This is something I will most likely end up regretting but I made a promise to someone and I don't break my promises." Eric looked a little shocked but shook his head.

"Xander I." He knew nothing he said would change his mind. "Xander I wish you the best of luck." Xander smiled and turned running away, He caught up to his 3 friends who just flagged down a cab.

They had 3 hours and wanted to see as much of the city as possible. The four of them had done all of the usual things tourists do. They had eaten Hot Dogs from a street cart. Took pictures in front of all the monuments. Buffy had even stopped a mugging tackling someone who tried to steal a woman's purse. They didn't stick around long after that not wanting to answer questions to the authorities.

Just before Sundown they got back on to the private plane that had brought them there. Buffy smiled and flopped down in the big comfy seat.

"This was the most fun I have had in a long time but I think you might have thrown any chance of a musical career away."

"I'm not really the rock star type anyways." Oz laughed and sat down buckling his seat belt.

"You are so cool and casual about all of this."

"Oz we are on a private plane, we just saw the greatest city in the world and I have memories that will stick with me forever." Oz looked a little surprised.

"You put it that way and suddenly I feel like you are ahead." A few hours later they were touching down in Sunnydale. Giles was waiting for them to drive them all home. Buffy got off the plane and looked around.

"May it ever be so hell mouthy.." Xander smiled.

"There's no place like home." Buffy went to Giles and hugged him.

"I trust your trip was everything you hoped." Willow smiled and hugged Giles next.

"Oh it was so much fun we saw this guy on a street corner playing a guitar in his underwear." Giles rolled his eyes.

"What a majestic city." He looked at Xander. "So any news on the music front?"

"I think I blew it buy bailing early."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Xander. Perhaps there will be other opportunities."

"It's okay Giles." Buffy put the bags in the back of the trunk.

"How did things go with Angel doing my patrols?"'

"Good as far as I can tell but I didn't really talk to him so I don't know."

"I'll stop by later but as for now I just want to go home and go to sleep." Giles drove Buffy home first since she was the closest. Xander got out of the back seat so Buffy could get out. He grabbed Buffy's bag out of the trunk and started to carry it for her. She smiled at him.

"You know I am capable of carrying my own bag."

"Just trying to be a gentleman but don't tell anyone I have a rep to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me." Buffy walked in the front door and Xander followed behind setting her bag down. Joyce came in seeing them.

"Welcome home Buffy." She went to her daughter and hugged her. "How was New York?"

"Amazing. It was I think the most fun I've had in a long time." Xander smiled at them.

"I'll see you at school Buffy. I should go Giles is waiting." Joyce spoke up.

"Wait Xander I have messages for you." Buffy looked confused.

"Why do you have messages for Xander?" Xander looked a little surprised.

"Oh sorry I should have told you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to use my parents' home line as my contact info. My folks aren't usually sober enough to answer the phone much less take a message. I'm sorry I should have asked." Joyce shook her head.

"Xander it's no problem." She turned her back to the desk to grab the messages.

""Oh don't worry about them. They are just blow offs." Joyce shook her head.

"Actually they aren't." She started reading off the notes. "Veronica from Sony BMI says Xander loved your performance let's get together this week and make a deal happen." Xander looked shocked not sure what to say. Joyce picked up another one.

"Gary from Atlantic says Let's get together next week and negotiate your contract." She started reading off memo after memo finally coming to Eric from Playtone. It was a simple straightforward message "Call me." Buffy grabbed Buffy in a bear hug.

"YOU DID IT. You are going to be a rock star." Xander groaned slightly in pain.

"BUFFY AIR," She released her grip immediately.

"Oh crap sorry." Joyce laughed and smiled with her daughter.

"Congratulations Xander you deserve all of this." Buffy looked at Xander

"So you have to set up meetings and negotiate. You should get an Agent and." Xander shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go with Eric. I mean if he making an offer."

"But what about the art of the deal Getting the best offer you can."

"Yeah I get that but Eric was the one who got me there. I wasn't really going to even go so I feel he treated me fair." Joyce patted his shoulder.

"That's very honorable of you Xander." Buffy looked at Xander.

"We have to celebrate." Joyce shook her head.

"There will be no celebrating for you tonight. It's late and Xander will still be a Rock Star tomorrow." Xander nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired and lets wait till it's official. What's that thing they say about counting your chickens before they hatch." Buffy made a sour face and sighed.

"Fine but when this is official we are celebrating." Xander laughed and hugged her.

"I'll buy the party hats" Xander got in to the car telling Giles, Oz and Willow the good news. 10 seconds later the cheer of celebration could be heard coming from the car. Buffy went up to her room unpacking her bag. She found a simple note on her desk.

"We need to talk soon." Below the simple note Angel had signed his name. Buffy rolled her eyes looking at the note. Good things usually didn't come from the words we need to talk. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment though. For tonight she was happy.


	5. Skaterboy 5

Buffy ran up to Xander jumping on his back. "Hey Bon Jovi." She clung to his back while he walked down the hallway of the school. "You call Eric yet?"

"I got free period right now. I'm going to use the payphone in the cafeteria."

"Sweet I got free period let's do it." Buffy pointed down the hallway leading him like a horse. "On ward forward horsey." Xander laughed and started galloping while Buffy held on. When they came to the phone Buffy got off him and smiled. "I'm going to have to brush your coat later and get you some oats."

"Well I think I'm going to get you a saddle and riding crop for your next birthday." Buffy bit her lip and let her mind wander.

"Now that could be twisted but fun." Xander laughed and reached in to his pocket and took out change. Xander put the money in the phone and dialed Eric's number. Buffy waited by the phone anxious for any news.

"Hello."

"Is this Eric?"

"Oh God Xander I'm glad you called back."

"Sorry I would have called sooner but by the time we got back last night and I had school this afternoon."

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad you called."

"So Eric what's the news?"

"Well first of that whole leaving thing was brilliance on your part. After you left everyone started asking about you and with out you there it only made people more curious. It added this whole mystery thing."

"I was a little shocked. I came back and there were all these messages."

"I know you are in high demand and are going to want to hear out all the offers all I ask is a fair chance to present what I can offer you."

"Eric let me stop you right there. I have already made my choice. You have always treated me fairly. I assume you are going to offer me a fair deal. So tell me what I need to do and we can get this done." The pause in the line was due to Eric's shock.

"Xander that's. I mean wow. That's great. Do you have an agent to represent you?" Xander smiled coming up with an idea.

"Yeah I will be represented by Buffy Summers." Buffy's eyes went wide and pulled the phone away from Xander.

"Are you crazy. You need a real agent. You need someone who knows what they are doing."

"Come on. It can't be that hard. You'll be great. You got that killer instinct." He smiled and went back to the phone. "So Eric how do we do this?"

"Well can you come to LA?"

"I can come this weekend."

"I want to get the ball rolling Xander so can we make it sooner."

"I got school so I can't get away till at least Friday."

"How about I come to you?"

"Yeah that would be fine. When do you want to do it?"

"Will tomorrow work for you?"

"Sure. It will have to be after school."

"Fine with me. Would you like me to meet you at your house?"

"Actually I'm thinking the school library."

"Xander I can't get us a conference room at the plaza."

"No don't waste the money. The school librarian is a friend of mine. Me and my friends actually spend half our lives in there anyways." Eric laughed finding it highly unusual but didn't question it.

"Do you do anything typical?"

"Not if I don't have too."

"What is the name of your high school?"

"Sunnydale High. I'll get out at 3:00"

"Bring your Agent."

"We'll be there." Xander hung up the phone and looked at Buffy. "We have to be at the library tomorrow."

"Xander are you nuts? I am not an agent."

"Oh come on. You are going to be in the library anyways."

"Yeah but you should have someone who can get you the most money and best deal." He shrugged and slumped his shoulders.

"Buffy money is nice but I'm not going to be greedy. Anything they give me I'm sure will be fair." She shook her head and laughed. "Besides you can be brutal. I mean you are cut throat with the vampires. Just turn that in to negotiating the deal."

"Xander."

"Who was the girl that convinced that sales girl to take that coupon for 20 percent off. Even though it for a competitor and expired."

"That was for shoes. You know how I feel about shoes."

"Hey this should work for both of us. Doesn't the agent get a percentage." Buffy smiled and laughed.

"Okay fine. I get 50 percent." Xander smirked at her.

"Deal." Buffy rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't take 50 percent.

"Xander Harris you really need to learn to negotiate."

"No I don't. My agent does it for me."

"I will do what I can to get you the best deal and then we can talk about what is fair."

"Great. So I think it's time to celebrate."

"Xander you have to be back in class in 40 minutes."

"Well 40 minutes isn't enough time to celebrate but we could get ice cream."

"That does sound fun but I kind of have to see Angel. He wants to talk."

"Slighted once again for the old and the broody."

"Oh come on it's not like that. I promise you tonight we will celebrate right."

"I'm going to hold you to it." Buffy gave Xander a quick hug and then went towards the front door.

It didn't take long for word to spread thought out the school. It was funny how the rumor mill worked. On one end an executive told Xander that he had no future and he was left crying on stage in New York City. Another rumor had Xander partying with Madonna on her private jet drinking champagne.

Xander didn't say anything one way or another to confirm or deny. He was never one to play the rumor game. Buffy arrived at Angels walking in. It was mostly dark but Buffy was used to that by now. She walked the halls looking for him. He stood behind her making her jump as he said.

"Hello Buffy."

"Gees I hate it when you do that. One of these days you are going to end up getting staked."

"I'll be honest I expected you sooner."

"I didn't get back till late last night and my mom didn't want me going out."

"Well first you should know that I covered your patrols and it went fine. Nothing too big or too much trouble." Buffy reached in to her back pocket and pulled out the note. He read off the note in a mocking tone.

"We need to talk." She rolled her eyes. "You even write broody." Angel backed up a little not use to that tone from Buffy.

"Channeling Xander there?"

"Angel I came home last night in a good mood. I had an amazing mood and then I get this cryptic message. It was a little bit of a buzzkill."

"Maybe we should sit."

"Can we just do this? I really have to get back to class." Angel looked at her and just let it out.

"I think maybe we should give each other some space."

"Give each other space?" She backed up a step. "Like this much space?"

"Buffy I know this is difficult."

"You want to break up?"

"I know this is sudden and I know this has to hurt but." She stepped to Angel and took his hand patting it.

"Angel it's okay. I think you are right." Angel was a little shocked thinking that this should have been harder. It shouldn't have been this easy.

"You do?"

"Angel I can't say I didn't have our doubts about us. I mean every couple has obstacles and roadblocks that stand in their way. It seems lately though that our roadblocks keep getting bigger and more in our way."

"You've been having doubts about us?"

"Angel if I stay with you what I feel today is only going to grow. I know I am capable of loving you so much more then I already do. It would be the kind of love where I cry and I swim in misery when we do have to end it."

"And the practical side knows we would have to. I am a vampire and you are." He looked at her and touched her check. "You should be with someone who can take you in the light. They can provide you with all the things you will want or deserve."

"What does this mean for us? I don't want to lose you. Can you still be in my life? Can we still be friends?" Angel backed up knowing now was a good time to start practicing space.

"I don't know if it will be easy for us to be friends but I really think we should try." Buffy nodded and stepped back to Angel. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She let go of him and stepped back. Angel put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

"I don't want you late for class." Buffy nodded and started towards the door.

"So I'll see you around." Angel stepped in to the darkness as Buffy opened the door. He didn't want to get burned by the light. She left and he stood in the darkness watching from window as she walked away.

Buffy walked away feeling a little sad with the break up but it made sense. She knew a small hurt today saved her a massive pain in the future. Besides who knew what the future held. Maybe the next mister right was just around the corner.


	6. Skaterboy 6

When the school day was done Xander was already in the library working on his homework. Buffy came in and set her book bag down on the table. She looked at Xander and sat for a minute. She hadn't told anyone about the break up yet and figured Xander was as good a place as any to start.

"So I saw Angel."

"What did Dead Boy want?"

"He's 200 year old I think Dead Man would be more appropriate." Xander put his nose back in to the book. "Besides we talked and we both kind of agreed that we should probably call it quits." She let the last part hang there for a minute as they sat in silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Really? That's your question? I thought you'd be doing back flips right now. Dancing and singing and launching fireworks." Xander stood up and walked to her and squatted so he could look in her eyes.

"Look I'm not going to lie I didn't like him. I really really didn't like him. You cared about Angel though. He was important to you and anything I feel towards him doesn't matter if it means your hurting." She smiled at him.

"That's very sweet of you Xander. I appreciate that but I don't want you to worry I will be okay. We should talk about your celebration and what we feel like doing."

"Buffy if you aren't in a mood to celebrate we can do this another time."

"Are you kidding I need to get my mind off of this. I need to celebrate. "

"Well then celebrate we shall." Giles came in to the room and with out saying Buffy stood up and started stretching.

"Yeah well I better get some training in first or Giles will kill any celebration plans." Xander sat at the table and continue to work on his homework. Oz came in shortly after. Xander gave Oz the latest update on music situation and he was legitimately happy for his friend.

"Oz I got this problem though."

"What's wrong?"

"I wrote my first song. Really my only song because I using my pain as my inspiration. I am finding now though that I don't have any pain left. I mean everything is good and life is looking up so what do I write about now?"

"Xander you don't just have to write about pain. I mean you were inspired to write about something that hurt you but what else inspires you." Xander bit his lip.

"Wow I guess I was kind of short sighted to think I only can write in pain."

"I write about what moves me. I write about what affects my life. After I found out I was a werewolf I wrote this song about the real me." Xander smiled liking the idea.

"So you think I should get bit."

"Already got one wolf in the group. You have to find your own thing." Xander stood up and gathered his books.

"Hey I got to get ready but pass the info on to Willow and tell Willow about the celebration." Oz snapped and pointed to Xander.

"No problem."

Xander threw his back pack over his shoulder and ran out of the library. Cordy had finished with cheerleading practice. Like everyone else she heard the rumors and wanted to set the record straight. She saw Xander running and marched to him.

"Xander." He turned around and looked at her.

"Oh hey Cordy what's up?" It had been the first time he had talked to her since the break up. He forgot that he was avoiding her and was able to just look at her as another student.

"I wanted to talk to you about all the rumors and." Xander shook his head.

"Cordy I have to go but we can talk another time." Cordy made a face frustrated.

"Xander Wait I need to" But it was too late and he was gone. Cordy grunted frustrated.

That night Xander took everyone out to the finest stake house in town. Xander was ready to purchase the meal for everyone but Joyce and Giles split the bill. They said that Xander could pay them back as soon as he got his first gold record.

Buffy knew she should probably be sadder then she was. Her boyfriend broke up with her. It was hard to be sad though when there was so much positive energy around them. Xander smiled standing up after everyone had eaten. He grabbed his glass and raised it.

"To my friend first I want to say to you that any success I have is because of the people who have held me up. I didn't do this by myself and you will never know how much I love all of you for this. Giles and Joyce I just want to say in my world I never had what you call good positive adult role models so both of you have meant so much. If this crazy ride ends tomorrow then I consider myself ahead. So to all of you I say thank you and promise you that any good that comes my way I will share with all of you."

Buffy stood up and was the first to raise her glass in salute. One by one the rest of them stood up and simultaneously said.

"Cheers." Xander rode home with Buffy and Joyce. Oz drove Willow in his van and Giles of course drove himself. Joyce looked at Xander as she drove.

"Would you like me to drop you at home."

"No thanks. I can walk. I actually want to talk to Buffy anyways." Joyce pulled in to the driveway and got out. Xander leaned against Joyce's car. Buffy smiled back at her friend.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Well tonight was awesome but I have to confess I was worried that a part of that smile and laughter was maybe for my benefit. I mean you did break up with Angel today."

"Xander all of my laughter and smiles were legit. I am fine. I know I should be hurting but I don't want to be that girl and I'm happy."

"Well if you need to talk."

"Xander."

"Yes."

"You showed me something today. You showed me that you can be an amazing

guy. It would have been easy for you to do a victory dance when I told you Angel and I were done but you didn't. There may still be hope for you"

"Don't give up on me yet Summers."

"Me give up. Not really my style."

"I should get home. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Careful walking home. It would be your luck that you get this life changing news and then you get killed by a vampire." Xander opened his coat showing Buffy a stake and holy water.

"Ready just in case." With that he turned and scooted home. When he arrived he found the usual site. His side passed out his dad on the couch an empty bottle of booze. Xander just shook his head and walked past him.

He felt sad because he had this amazing news. He was going to be signed to a major recording contract and he didn't want to tell them. His dad never gave him any encouragement. When he got bad grades his dad would call him stupid and if he got good he'd turn bitter. He'd say things like you think you are smart? You think you are better then me?

So as far as he cared he didn't need to tell either of them. Xander went to his room and got in bed. He had a family. It was a good family. Willow was like his sister. Oz was the cool cousin everyone wanted to hang out with. Giles was the father figure who opinion and advice always went a long way with him. Joyce was the motherly type who always offered the words of encouragement a kind smile and the occasional baked treat.

Buffy was…. Well the truth was he didn't' really want to think of Buffy as family. If Buffy was his family some of the things he wanted to do to her would be deemed illegal. At least by California standards, maybe not Arkansas definitely Alabama.

The next morning the school day went fairly quickly. It was pretty typical with one notable exception. Xander who started the school year on the top of the social out cast list was quickly becoming the person everyone wanted to know.

Larry actually held the door open for Xander. He slapped him on the back and joked like he was one of the cool kids. Percy the star of the high school basketball team invited Xander to sit with him at lunch.

He respectfully declined. Percy was nice but eating lunch with the other Scoobies was way to important. At 3 oclock the bell rang and school was out. Xander picked up his bag and headed to the library. As he walked the halls and was about to enter he spotted Eric wearing a black business suit.

In the the sea of T shirt and jeans he stuck out. Xander jumped up and waved his arms as Eric carried his briefcase trying to negotiate the crowd. Xander was about to greet him when another man in a suit came behind Xander.

Where as Eric's suit probably cost up wards of 1000 dollars this suit wasn't nearly as nice. Xander looked at Principal Snyder and wondered if the cheap polyester was bought sometime this decade.

"Mister Harris would you mind explaining to me who this stranger is and what is he doing inside MY SCHOOL." Xander looked at Snyder nervous.

"He's with Playtone records. He is here cause he needs to talk to me about a deal." Eric was close enough he could hear the bitter snide remarks from Snyder.

"This is a library. Not your personal office for you to entertain strangers as you see fit."

"I'm sorry Principal Snyder I ju" Eric interrupted sticking his hand out to Snyder.

"I over heard what you said to Xander and first let me tell you I take full responsibility. It's my fault. See I have to get this deal done with Xander and he didn't want to skip out on school. I asked him if I could meet him here." Eric turned the charm up to a level 10. He was used to manipulating people like Snyder to get what he wanted.

"Mister Davis I need you to understand this is a school and as such…"

"See I had ulterior motives. I kind of wanted to scope out the school cause I was thinking when it comes time to shoot Xander music video this school could be an amazing location." Snyder looked on confused.

"Music Video?"

"It's silly really. I was talking to Xander about my idea and started naming off filming locations and this guy says to me Sunnydale High could sure use the money for a video shoot."

"Money?"

"Of course the school would be compensated for any use"

"But shooting a music video here?"

"Xander told me how important this school was to him. How it was like a home and how the people here helped him to become the man he is today. It touched me really it did." Snyder just stood there his jaw on the floor. Xander couldn't believe it. No one could work Snyder but Eric had him in the palm of his hand.

"But you are right. I'm sure the plaza has a lovely conference room and we'll just go." Snyder put his hands up.

"No no no. Don't be ridiculous. I mean we have the space and it would be silly since you are already here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem."

"Stay as long as you like. I welcome you to my school." Snyder grabbed the handle to the library door opening it for both of them.

"You really are a wonderful Principal." Snyder smiled.

"Thank you Mister Davis." Xander shook his head walking to the table and flopping down in a chair.

"Okay how the hell did you do that?" Eric chuckled.

"Come on Xander I work multi million dollar deals with diva and prima donnas your Principal is a walk in the park."

"You actually convinced him we are going to shoot a music video here."

"Oh that part I wasn't lying. I mean we are in the early stages but this school would be an awesome location to shoot at." Buffy came running in to the room.

"Wait wait wait."

"Oh my agent is here." Eric shook his head and laughed. Eric sat down at the table across from Xander and Buffy sat next to Xander.

"Okay Eric I want you to know I speak on behalf of Xander Harris and am ready to hear your opening offer." Eric pulled out a contract sliding it in front of Xander with a pen.

"It's a fairly standard contract. You'll get at least one music video. Airplay on the 40 stations across the U.S. Were going to work on getting you on a tour with a major act. MTV will do feature on you. Anyways you can read all of the details." Buffy looked at the contract nervously. She wasn't sure what a lot of the legal mumbo jumbo meant but came across something that interested her.

"What is this signing bonus and how much is it?"

"Well like I said it's fairly standard. If Xander signs today I have a check in my briefcase for twenty five thousand dollars" Xander stood up shocked.

"25,000 DOLLARS" Eric felt a little guilty knowing that wasn't the final offer he was allowed to make. He liked Xander and didn't want to screw him over but he had to work the deal. That didn't mean he couldn't help them along the way.

"I can tell by your tone Xander that's not the number you expected." Xander opened his mouth.

"Eric I have to say 25" Eric interrupted not wanting to hear it.

"Okay you are right I can do more. Name me an offer." Xander just looked confused.

"More?" Xander looked at Buffy knowing it was time to negotiate. "One second with my lawyer please." Xander pulled Buffy up walking a few feet.

"Oh my God Buffy they are offering me." Buffy shook her head.

"Xander that was there starting offer." She bit her lip trying to think of a number. "How about we kick it to 35."

"You think they'll give me 35."

"Probably 30 but we can negotiate to 30." Xander nodded and went back to the table Buffy stood up and looked Eric cold in the eye. "We went 35 for the signing offer."

"Eric shook his head. "I can't offer 85. That's beyond my budget. The best I can do is 78." Xander spoke up.

"We didn't say 85 we sai" Buffy put her hand over Xander's mouth covering it. The truth was Eric heard 35. He could tell Buffy wasn't really an agent and he didn't feel right screwing Xander. Playtone might have loved that they could get Xander so cheap but it wouldn't have felt right. Buffy looked at Eric.

"Just one more moment to negotiate." Eric smiled and nodded.

"Take your time." They stepped back away from the table and looked at each other.

"Buffy they just offered me 78,000 dollars."

"I know. That's insane. You are like rich."

"I'm signing."

"As your agent I think that would be a wise choice." They turned back around went to the table as Eric pulled out the new contract with the reworked figures. Xander took the pen and contract.

"So how will this affect my school life."

"Xander the last thing Playtone needs is a reputation that we encourage drop out and delinquency. I want you to be Xander Harris the student For the weekdays but the weekend you are going to bust your ass for us. If I were you I wouldn't make any Summer plans either."

"So I shouldn't drop out?"

"Xander I want to push this image of you as Xander Harris all American Teen. You still go to public school. You still get detention. People will connect with that. I think that's where our money is."

"Okay Eric well I trust you so." He took a deep breath and signed his name to the contract then handed it back to him.

"Congratulations Xander Harris you are officially part of the Playtone family." He stuck out his hand and shook Xander's. He then took out a check and handed it to Xander. It was the signing bonus and Xander just stared at it shocked Buffy looked over his shoulder.

"Wow you are big time Xander." Eric picked up his brief case and put the contract in.

"Okay I really want to get started on your first single. Friday as soon as you get out of school I'll have a car pick you up and drive you to LA. We are going to spend the weekend in the recording studio and get your first single laid down."

"Really? That soon?"

" A lot of work to be done and this is just the start." Eric turned around and headed towards the Library door. Xander stopped him just short.

"Eric." He turned around.

"Yeah Xander?"

"Thanks. For everything." Eric smiled and pointed at him.

"Xander it has been a real pleasure." With that Eric was gone. He left and Xander looked at the check. Buffy looked at Xander wondering what he was going to spend his money on.

"So what are you going to buy?'

"I think I'm going to move out of my parents house and find a nice apartment"


	7. Skaterboy 7

The next few weeks had been a bit of a blur for Xander. Eric wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to put everything in to motion fast. With in 10 days of signing the contract Xander had a song on the radio. A song that was quickly working it's way to the top 10.

He was choosing songs he studio sent him to record for his album. He was working on a new song himself. He had been doing his best to balance his time with his friends, his schoolwork and his musical career.

Cordy never ever talked about Xander. She went as far as turning the radio off every time his song came on. So when the opportunity came up to be on the Spring Fling committee she jumped at it.

She was good at school dances and could plan a dance everyone would love her for; She liked the distraction from the obvious shining spotlight that was Xander Harris. The problem was the Spring Fling dance was a group of students who talked about different ideas and voted on what should be at the dance and what shouldn't.

It annoyed Cordy cause they argued over every little detail. Cup cakes or cheesecakes, well what kind of cup cakes, what color should the frosting be? It got to be really really annoying.

"But two weeks in they had most of the major issues resolved. The only thing left was music. Cordy sat in the middle of the table a folder in her hand "If we can get started. I would like to make a proposal." Everyone quickly shut up and gave their attention to Cordy,

"I think we should take the remaining amount of money we have inside the school budget and get a DJ. Now I have a list of all the best DJ's that work out of LA. They are a bit pricey but you do get what you pay for." Scott Erickson stood up to make his own motion.

"I do like the DJ idea and I think that could work but we have a major resource in this school we'd be stupid not to use." Cordy looked on confused.

"Major resource?"

"How many schools can say they have a student that currently has a top 10 song in the U.S." And there it was. Cordy's salvation and entire reason for joining this stupid committee was to avoid thinking about Xander Harris and yet they had to bring it back to him. Cordy cleared her throat.

"He has one song. Come on what are we gong to do after that one song?"

"You are completely right. I'm not saying we use him for the entire dance but maybe if we ask nicely he'd perform for us."

"Guys this is our dance. This isn't the Xander Harris show." Scott was annoyed by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Well I'm putting it to a vote. All those in favor of asking Xander Harris if would perform at the Spring Fling?" One by one all the hands went up. Even Harmony who was sitting at the end of the table followed the crowd and raised her hand.

Cordy kept on her smile and sat down in her chair clenching her fists under the table. "Fine. We can ask him to perform." She mumbled the last part. "Not that he'll do it anyways." Scott looked at Cordy.

"You and him used to be friends right. Why don't you ask him?" Cordy opened her mouth to object but stopped. She had been trying to talk to Xander for weeks and now she had a built in excuse. She stood up.

"There is no time like the present, She stood up with a sly smile spread across her lips. She knew Xander well enough to know where he would be this time of day. She walked down the hallway and to the library. Once again the closed sign was up and in front of the doors.

That usually just meant Buffy was inside training. It didn't really matter. She put her hand on the handle ready to open it when Snyder called to her.

"Excuse me Ms Chase but being that you have managed to get through 11 years of school I am to assume it's a safe bet that you can read." Cordy looked at Snyder and jumped a little.

"You mean the closed sign?"

"Very Good. Now if something is closed." Cordy interrupted.

"I just need to find Xander and I know that he hangs out in the library and I thought."

"You can't go in there." Just then Buffy popped her head out from the library door. She put a finger to her lips

"Shhhhhhh." She looked at Cordy and stepped out of the library quietly closing the door behind her. Snyder looked at Cordy angry,

"I'm really sorry Ms Summers. It's just she was about to enter the library and." Cordy looked at Buffy confused.

"What is going on in there?" Buffy walked down the hallway with Snyder and Cordy wanting to keep noise away from the door.

"MTV is doing a celebrity profile on Xander and we can't have a lot of noise." Cordy sighed and kept walking.

"Well I need to talk to Xander." Buffy shook her head.

"Sorry Cordy Friday is one of Xander's busiest days. As soon as he finishes the MTV shoot he's flying out to do Carson Daly."

"Well when will he be available?" Buffy shrugged not sure what to tell her.

"If you have a message I can pass it on to him."

"The stupid dance committee got this brain dead idea. They think Xander should perform his song at Spring Fling."

"Oh. Well that shouldn't be a problem. I'm pretty sure Xander planned on going to Spring Fling."

"Well I need to go back to committee and tell them one way or the other so if you could ask."

"Cordy I can speak for Xander and promise you he will do it." Buffy turned her attention to Snyder next. "Is there any word on those drinks yet? The crew is getting kind of thirsty,"

"I just sent someone to Starbucks and as soon as they are back I will personally run them down." Buffy smiled at Snyder.

"That would be super." Buffy turned back to the library. "I'm needed in there."

"Buffy wait I still need to see Xander." Buffy kept walking but turned around.

"Well come to the Bronze Tuesday night. He's going to play his new song."

Snyder smiled watching Buffy run off. It was funny how a little fame and money and power could change how you look at and think of a student. "I wish we had more students like Summers and Harris." Cordy threw up her hands pissed off.

"WHATEVER."

Xander was just finishing up his interview as Buffy came back in. Buffy watched from the sidelines. Xander was always a little nervous doing these things but felt better with Buffy by his side. When the interview wrapped Xander stood up and walked to Buffy.

"Do I really need to wear make up on camera?" Buffy shrugged.

"They say if you don't you look washed out and pale."

"Hey that look for some guys I knew this guy once who had this whole dead thing going for him and a friend of mine seemed to like him just fine." Buffy punched his arm playfully but forgetting she was a slayer. "Ow that was just mean."

"Oh poor baby.."

"So what was going on outside."

"Oh it was just Cordy. She wanted to know if you would play Spring Fling." Xander knew that Buffy knew his schedule better then he did.

"Am I playing Spring Fling?'

"You are." Buffy flipped open her black schedule book. She still was far from super agent but she was getting better. She was more organized and was beginning to get the swing of things, "Okay now I've already spoke to the people at Carson Daly. They want to do an interview segment. Mostly it's going to be stuff like who are you. Where are you from. It's going to be a real people piece. Then they want you to play your song."

"What about the bronze have you talked to them?"

"Tuesday night you are the feature."

"Tell them I'm going to be performing songs from the album and I want to test the waters with the new song I wrote." Buffy was anxious to hear the new song but Xander didn't budge.

"You sure you want to try it out on strangers. I mean I could listen to it first and give you an objective opinion."

"Nice try Summers. You are just going to have to wait like everyone else." Buffy went to Giles office and pulled out a long bag. It had a new shirt and jeans. Something stylish but fun.

"Okay wear this tonight on Carson. You do have a few radio interviews but Eric has you in the studio most of the weekend." Xander nodded just taking the commands.

"Okay so Sunday night when I land."

"My mom is picking you up from the airport."

"Sounds like you have everything planned." She hugged him and held on to him for a second.

"Okay well be safe."

"You two. I mean with the whole patrol thing."

"Oh I got Angel helping out with that." Xander swallowed the bitter pill that was Angel. He still found it hard not to be jealous. Not that Buffy belonged to him.

"Yeah well Angel is the one I worry about."

"You are going to miss your flight." Xander smiled and walked out.

"See you on Sunday night" Buffy had packed up her things and was ready to leave when she heard a commotion down the hallway.

Harmony was ranting at Jonathan about something. Jonathan just stood there taking it. He looked like an animal that was being cornered. When it was done and Harmony left Buffy walked over. "Hey Jonathan you alright."

"Just Harmony letting me know my place in the school."

"I'm glad I ran in to you. I kind of have been looking to talk to you. Did you know that I represent Xander on all things music related."

"I have heard that."

"Well the thing is this Summer Xander is going to be doing a tour and we are looking for good people to come with us. Willow is good with setting up speakers and electric equipment but Xander doesn't want to use her cause she has a lot on her plate with a few summer college courses."

"Willow is taking college courses?"

"I know it's scary how advanced some people are. Anyways Xander is going to need an audio guy and Willow said you were the best in the school."

"You want me to help?"

"The job isn't going to make you rich but you'll make more then you would if you spent the summer flipping burgers."

"Really?"

"So you interested?"

"Yeah I'd love to do it." Buffy smiled at him.

"Great let's have a sit down and we can talk details next week." Buffy opened her planner. "Monday after school?"

"Sounds great." Buffy smiled at Jonathan and started to walk away she then turned around.

"Oh and Jonathan don't worry about what Harmony said. Harmony is a mindless twit and only a pinhead would care what she thinks about anything." Jonathan couldn't help but smile and feel a little better.

"Thanks Buffy." Jonathan took off in the other direction. What was seen was just on the other side of the bank of lockers was Cordy who over heard everything and was banging her head against the locker door saying one word again and again.

"Pinhead."


	8. Skaterboy8

Xander stood behind the curtains ready to come on the set of Carson Daly. He had met him backstage and he seemed nice enough. Finally Xander heard his introduction and the curtain opened.

He made his way over to the chair. He shook Carson's hand and smiled at the audience offering them a big wave. Carson jumped right in to the interview.

"So Xander Harris you are kind of all the rage right now in the music world but people don't know much about you. So start us off. What do you want the world to know about you.?"

"Well I hope no too much I mean I need to have a certain degree of privacy right."

"Okay well lets start with some of the basics. Where are you from?"

"I live in a little town called Sunnydale."

"Wow Sunnydale. I get this image of my head of Leave it to Beaver."

"Oh we are a far cry from that. I mean Sunnydale is a one of a kind place."

"Have to check it out sometime."

"Well if you do don't hold me responsible."

"Let's talk about your music. Now I'm reading here that you never even picked up a guitar till 6 months ago."

"Honest truth I hadn't. My girlfriend had just broke up with me on Valentines day." The crowd gave a sympathetic "awwwww"

""Wow that is rough."

"See I the most amazing friends. One of them said to me take that pain and use it. Turn it in to something productive. So over two days I wrote a song. Same guy actually read my work and told me he liked it. He said I should perform it. But I didn't know how to play the guitar. So this poor guy spends the next few weeks teaching me. I mean I didn't even have my own guitar. I promise you there were times he wanted to beat me with the guitar but he was patient and I got to the place where I could play."

"Well this other friend I have she tells me that I should perform it and she says it will help work through my feelings. So I actually end up being the opening act at this little club back home called The bronze. I was actually the act for the guy who taught me how to play." Carson laughed but kept listening.

"So I'm naturally terrified but I see my friends in the front row and I know that I'm going to be okay. Well the end of the night I'm getting ready to leave and this music guy was just there." Carson interrupted him.

"Now I got to stop you there. You are telling me that this is your first time you ever played and there just happens to be a music executive there."

"I know. My friend told me I should go out and get a lottery ticket. But he invited me to this big event in New York and a few days later I was signed."

"What I like about this story is that all of this came from a bad break up. I get dumped and I would go to the bar. You get dumped and you get a record contract."

"Right place right time is all I can say."

"I betcha that girl is kicking herself now."

"Wouldn't know."

"You still go to school right?'

"Sunnydale High. Go Razorbacks."

"Well have you started dating since this break up."

"You know I actually haven't. I am just kind of single."

"Oh come on. Girls love rock starts are you really going to tell me you don't have anyone."

"Well there is this dance coming up. The Spring Fling and I still have to find a date." Carson laughed and smiled.

"Well I'm pretty sure after this interview you will have your pick of women."

"Only one I really want to go with."

"And this woman is she the one who dumped you on Valentines day."

"Oh no it's. It's someone else."

"Does she have a name?"

"I will say this. The song I just finished writing. It was inspired by her."

"Alright well we will let you keep a little bit of mystery. You are going to perform later right."

"I'd love to." Xander smiled as Carson stood up and shook his hand one last time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Xander Harris." They cut to commercial and Xander leaned over whispering to Carson.

"I have to be honest I have never really done a TV interview. How did I come off?"

"Oh you were great. You are going to be just fine." Xander stood up and went to the stage where they had everything set up. The rest of the show went just as smoothly.

Xander rocked out his song and the crowd seemed to love him.

As he walked out the front door two little girls ran up to him calling his name. He looked at them. They had red hair and green eyes. He figured they were probably sisters but didn't know where he knew them.

"Can I help you?" The youngest one held out a picture of him she had from a magazine.

"Can I have your autograph?" Xander looked behind him a little surprised. Surely they couldn't be talking to him. The mother ran to her daughters trying to keep them in line.

"Girls don't run off."

"But it's Xander Harris." Xander took the magazine and a pen.

"So what is your name? I'm Aubrey and this is my sister Trish." Xander wrote on the magazine.

"To Trish and Aubrey my favorite Fans Xander Harris." He handed it back to them. The mom smiled at Xander.

"Would it be too much of a problem?" She held up a camera.

"Oh that would be great." He took one of the girls on each of his side putting his arms around him. Xander smiled as they snapped the picture.

"Alright well you guys keep listening. I'm going to have a new song out next week." They smiled as little Aubrey said.

"We will." The driver came up to Xander looking at him as the girls went away.

"You ready to go?" Xander focused again trying to get his head back in the game.

"Oh yeah sure. It's just." He pointed at the girls. "That was the first autograph I ever signed."

"Mister Harris we probably should go." Xander nodded and got in the back seat of the limo. He took the phone off the hook and dialed Buffy's number in Sunnydale. Joyce told him Buffy was out with Angel. He hated that Buffy had to patrol with him but at the same time knew she was safer so he was grateful to have him there. He spent a good part of the night in the studio recording tracks.

Eric wasn't lying when he told him he was going to work him hard on the weekends, Xander spent all of Saturday in the Studio and most of Sunday, His last thing before leaving was Eric arranged a dinner with a couple of the Playtone executives. They wanted to meet there newest client.

Xander wowed them with his charm and won them over with his charisma. Eric was in the car when Xander was ready to leave for the airport.

"Got more work for me boss man?"

"No you did great this weekend. You should be proud."

"So what is up?"

"I know you are playing that club on Tuesday and I think that's great. I was kind of hoping you would be open to a few cameras so we could broadcast it on the web."

"Are you talking about a massive camera crew cause I don't' want" Eric shook his head.

"No to be honest they would just be mounts we put on the stage. You won't even know they are there?"

"I guess I'd be fine with that?" Xander opened the car door ready to get in. "Eric I was wondering. You said I could choose up to 3 of my own songs for the album."

"Yeah but you only have 2 written."

"Oh and I'm going to continue writing but I had this thought. My friend Oz writes music. I obviously would want your final approval but would that be a possibility."

"Could you do it? Yes. Should you do it?" He sighed. "Xander I'm talking to you as a friend here. I like to think that were actually friends right."

"Of Course."

"I have seen a lot of people in this industry who have tried to help there friends and they have sank there careers because they want to be nice." Xander sighed and got out of the car. He put his hands in his back pocket.

"See Eric I hear what you are saying but Oz is a good part of the reason I am where I am. I'm not asking to give him a free lunch here. Oz is good. He's real good. What I am saying is let me look over his songs if there are any that I feel reflect the style I sing and are good enough to be on my album. I want to at least record it and if at that point you think it's terrible I wont' use it."

"I think I can live with that." Xander hopped back in to the car. "Well I have to get home. I think I have a math test I need to prep for." Eric smiled.

"Good luck"

Back in Sunnydale Buffy was wrestling with a vampire. The vampire wasn't too much of a challenge. Angel was fighting the other vamp. It didn't take either of them long to turn them to dust. Angel looked at Buffy.

"You okay. That one that had you seemed a little wild."

"He wasn't that much of a challenge." Buffy looked around the graveyard. "Kind of got a favor to ask."

"Let me guess you want me to finish the patrol"

"It's just that I want to go talk with Xander. He gets back in half an hour and"

"Buffy I'll do it but there is something I want to talk to you about first."

"What's up?"

"I want to ask you if you think your priorities are in the right place. I mean I know this whole music thing is important to you but."

"Angel my entire life is about darkness. I spend the night battling the things that want to kill and destroy so I'm not going to apologize for wanting a part of my life that doesn't' have to be about the dark." Angel sighed and knew she was right. He knew she deserved that much.

He looked at her "I can handle this. You go find Xander." Buffy went to Angel and hugged him.

"Thank you." Buffy went to the plaza. It had been Xander's new home lately. As soon as Xander had time he wanted to find something more permanent. Buffy walked past the front desk of the plaza and straight to the elevator. A few minutes later she was standing in front of Xander"s door.

She knocked on the door and Xander opened the door. "Hey Buffy I didn't' expect to see you tonight."

"Well I was doing patrol and Angel offered to finish so I wanted to come see you." Xander stepped aside so she could come in the room

"That was nice of him."

"Did you get lots of work done?"

"Yeah the album is coming along awesome. So did I come off nearly as goony as I think on Carson Daly?"

"You were awesome. Very personable and very likeable"

"Buffy I kind of was hoping to talk to you about Spring Fling."

"Oh I am glad you brought it up. MTV is doing a behind the music type thing and they want to have a camera crew there when you play."

"As long as it is nothing to invasive."

"Just going to be one guy with a hand held cam and maybe some student interviews."

"That's fine. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Ya see Spring Fling is."

"Oh it's the clothes right. I have already had a couple of the top designers. They want you to wear their designs. You can pick which one you like best. I hope you don't mind but I picked out the best 3."

"Buffy it's not about clothes."

"Oh." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Well what's up."

"Here it is a year later and I'm sure that I'm taking a big chance but what the hell. Buffy I was kind of hoping you would go to the dance with me. Like as in wondering if you would want to be my date."


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy was sitting there a little stunned. Xander had just asked her to Spring Fling. Xander had asked has her the year before with less then stellar results. A lot had changed in that year though. She sat there on the edge of the bed feeling confused and not sure what to say. "Xander I don't think I can." Xander's heart sank a little and he turned his back unable to look at her. He felt hurt and rejected.

"It's okay Buffy. I will probably just go alone."

"Xander it's not that I don't want too. I mean. I really." She stood up. "You can do better. You deserve better."

""Buffy you don't have to justify this. It's okay."

"Xander a year ago you asked me to Spring fling and I said no. Now you are asking me again and the guy that stands before me I want to go to Spring Fling with."

"Then why?"

"Because if I say yes it makes me a shallow superficial bitch. Someone who only cares because you are popular and famous."

"Buffy that's not who you are."

"How do you know?"

"Cause these last few months we have been working together and we have gotten closer and I know that is real."

"Xander you could take any girl in the school. Probably any girl in any school."

"But there is only one girl I want to go with"

"Xander I just."

"Buffy all I ask is this. Take the Rockstar factor out of it. Don't over think it. Just go with your gut. Do what you feel is right. If you can do that and you can still decide that you don't want to go with me then I will accept that." Buffy opened her mouth but thought about what Xander said.

Buffy stood up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought about what Xander said. She pictured Xander with no guitar, no fan base, and no money. There was just Xander Harris. She saw his smile and heard him laugh and she had her answer.

"I will go to Spring Fling with you."

"Really?" Her smile could have lit up the room.

"Yes of course really." He picked Buffy up in a hug and spun her around the room yelling.

"Wahooooooooooo," Buffy laughed.

"Shah Xander you are in a hotel room. You are going to get kicked out." Xander set her down and smiled. "Speaking of which you really need to start looking for an apartment."

"Yeah I'm going to do that tomorrow."

"I should probably get home but I will call you and come out with you tomorrow to help you find a place."

Monday after class Buffy and Xander scouted a few locations in the classifieds. Most of the places weren't crazy about renting to a kid who was still in High School but Xander had the money for first and last months rent plus a security deposit.

They settled on a one-bedroom studio apartment. It didn't have much to it but then again Xander was never the guy who needed much.

Tuesday finally came and Buffy was eagerly waiting. Xander hadn't let anyone hear his new song and it was like all of the kids of Sunnydale had turned up to the bronze to hear it. Jonathan was setting up Xander's new equipment. Xander had told Oz about the opportunity he might have at selling some of his music.

Oz had mixed feelings about selling his work to someone else. On one hand it was something he poured his heart and soul in to and the idea of selling it seemed wrong. On the other hand Oz knew how much songwriters make and if Xander bought one song it would be enough to take care of any money troubles for a little while.

So Oz asked Xander for a few days to think about the situation. Xander of course had no problem with that. Buffy Willow and Oz were sitting at their usual table ready to watch Xander. Xander was backstage waiting for his cue.

Jonathan came to him and handed him the hand held mic. "Just finished sound check Xander. Everything should be good to go."

Xander was just about ready to go out but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around seeing Cordeila. "Oh Hey Cordy what is up?" She smiled at Xander. She had the charm to make Xander fall for her once it couldn't be that hard to do it again."

"Xander I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

"I'm sure the dance will be great. The Dance Committee was lucky to have you."

"Well I was thinking if you don't have a date." Buffy popped up behind Cordy.

"He has a date to the dance" Cordy put on her big fake smile once again but felt the pit building.

"Really?" Buffy slinked up to Xander and put her arm around him.

"We are in love. Haven't you heard?"

"Love?"

"And we rock each others world." Cordy felt like she was going to explode but just kept her smile on.

"That's just great. Well I'm sure Xander has a lot to do before the show. So I uhm" Xander watched Cordy leave and looked at Buffy.

"We are in love? Rock each others world?'

"Oh come on that was fun."

Jonathan got on his hand held radio, as Xander was about to step out.

"Cue the spot light." Xander smiled coming out on stage. The house was packed beyond belief. There was probably some kind of fire code that was being violated but right now he didn't care. Xander looked out at the crowd.

"God I don't even know where to start. I'm going to start here in a second but before I do there are a few things I want to say. I am not in to cheesy speeches but this is one of those things that needs to be said so just bear with me." He cleared his throat and looked at his friends.

"First I want to thank the Bronze for letting me play here. This place will always be special to me besides letting me play here I have so many good memories of just hanging out having an awesome time."

"Next I want to thank my good friend Oz. He was the one who pushed me in to this. He taught me how to play. He loaned me a guitar. He is not only an amazing musician but also an amazing friend. Oz I know the Dingoes are going to get there break some day just a matter of time."

"Next I want to thank Willow Rosenberg. She has been my best friend since I was 5. If there was a recipe for what a good friend should be. It would be you Will. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Next I want to thank the students. I know I haven't always been the most popular guy in the school but these last few weeks all of you coming up to me. Some of you have told me how much you like my music and some have just congratulated me on my success. You have no idea how much that means to me so thank you. All of you." The crowd erupted in applause and shouts from the stage like "We love ya Xander."

"Finally I have one person to thank." Cordy's head turned around and she smiled. She figured this was the place Xander was going to give Queen C the props she deserved. She stood up wanting to be closer to the stage so Xander could see her as he thanked her.

"This person inspired me to write. She is the most beautiful soul I have ever known. I don't even know where to start with her. We haven't always agreed on everything and have fought a lot but that's only cause we care about each other as much as we do" Cordy smile grew even bigger. Xander was right they did have their battles but it was what made them who they were. She looked up at Xander and smiled. Maybe they could work things out

"This person is the source of my strength and my biggest inspiration." He pointed out to the crowd and at a certain blonde haired slayer sitting at the table. "So right now I'd like to play my new song for all of you. It's called Buffy" Cordy froze in her tracks and yelled "WHAT THE" But the guitar drowned her out. Everyone in the bronze danced and bounced to the song.

Cordy pushed past the happy people angry she worked her way to the bar. Harmony smiled dancing to the beat. "Hello Cordeila."

"Harmony." She gritted her teeth trying to keep all of the anger in.

"Xander is amazing isn't he? It's too bad he dumped you."

"He didn't dump me. I broke up with him I'll have you know."

"God what kind of idiot are you? Why the hell would break up with someone as amazing and as talented as Xander." Cordy couldn't take any more. She felt like a champagne bottle that had just blown its cork. She let out a primal screen and lunged at her.

"It's all your fault." She began choking Harmony and throttling her throat as she worked out her anger and aggression. She just yelled at her "DIE DIE DIE DIE"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

(5 years from Now)

"Welcome back to Story of Performer Xander Harris. I am your host Michael Hoffman with me is Grammy award winning, gold album artist Xander Harris. Xander thank you for joining us."

"Be kind of hard to have a story about Xander Harris if there was no Xander Harris."

"You make an excellent point. I want to dive right in to it. Last month made it 5 years since the release of your first single. Lets talk about the difference between then and now." Xander laughed and rubbed his face as he was trying to think. He had a bit of stubble from a few days with no shaving.

"Oh God where do I start. I have a whole lot less time I can tell you that. I know it sounds so cliché to say but in a lot of ways it seems like just yesterday but at the same time it seems like a life time ago. It's really strange spending a segment of your life in the public eye. Everyone sees everything and remembers everything you say. The good and the bad."

"If it's okay with you I'd like to play a little game. I'm going to hold up a picture and you tell me what it makes you think of."

"I'll do my best." He reached behind him and pulled out a picture from a few months back. It had Xander on stage holding up a Grammy Award scared as a ghost. Xander looked at it and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh God I remember that night. You go to these award shows and you see these amazing acts performing. I totally went as a fan. There was point I'm getting a drink at the little staging area they have, I'm drinking chocolate milk and next to me is Sting. I'm like God this guy was a hero of mine growing up and I'm standing next to him. Through out the night I'm bumping in to all these major names Pink and James Taylor and Steven Tyler and to be honest it's unreal. During the show I' watching them perform and I'm totally a fan."

"Then the category came up that I was nominated in. To me it was such an absolute joke that I'm even mentioned in the same breath with the people that are nominated with me. They are huge legends and I'm just this Silly guy from Sunnydale.I honestly didn't even bother with a speech cause I didn't think there was a snowballs chance that I'd win. Then when I heard my name announced all I could think was there had to be some kind of mistake."

"I go up and I accept the award and I actually see these people that I admire so much, that I have this huge amount of respect for and they are applauding me. Awards are nice and don't' get me wrong I'm not giving up my Grammy anytime soon but to have the respect of the people that mean so much to you. That's what means a lot to me."

Michael smiled at him. "Very well said. Now for the next one we go to." The next picture he picked up was Xander hugging his friend the Playtone Executive. Eric Davis.

"That's Eric. He is the one who got me started on this crazy ride. The odds of getting discovered the way I did are like astronomical. A million things had to line up in order for me to get that contract. Eric saw something in me. Now you have to understand I was never the guy who had a lot of self-esteem. So for Eric to have the Faith in me for him to believe in me, it means so much. Eric was the guy who gave me the keys to the Kingdom and said here kid show me what you can do with them.

"A lot of people inside the industry didn't understand when you didn't even bother to shop around when your original contract was up. You just told them that you were going to resign. Some would say that was a little foolish."

"I respect and I trust Eric. Along time ago I told him I trusted him and that I would always be fair with him as long as he was fair with me. It's hard to find people in this business that you can say I trust you and I'm putting that trust in your hands. Eric has that with me and I with him." Michael smiled at him and put the picture down.

"I have to say I find that kind of relationship very refreshing. You don't see that often in the music industry." He picked up the next picture it was one of Oz. "Tell us about this guy."

"Oz. is an amazing artist and one of my musical role models. Any talent I have playing is because he took the time to sit down with me and teach me how to play. The Dingoes are a hell of a Band and I'm just psyched that they finally got their chance. The really cool thing is they are amazing. They got all of it done on their own. Playtone decided years ago that they didn't have the sound they were looking for and I get that. Now after I was signed I went to Oz and asked him if he wanted me to see if I could pull some strings at Playtone. He told me though that he wanted to do it on his own. 2 years later he playing at a club in LA and an exec from Tuesday Records heard them and signs them on the spot."

"And I understand you want to make an announcement." He laughed and nodded.

"As of 9 am this morning the deal is done. They are touring with me this summer."

"Any collaborations in the work." Xander smiled big wanting to tell but he couldn't.

"I can not confirm nor deny anything yet. That is all I am at liberty to say." Michael laughed and put the picture down.

"Alright I think the non answer might be answer in itself but I won't press." He picked up the next picture. It was Willow. Xander smiled taking the picture from him and smiled.

"That is my best friend and number one fan Willow." He smiled and handed the photo back. "A friend of mine a guy by the name of Giles once told me if you want to be successful then surround yourself with successful people. Willow is one of the smartest people I know. Early on she did a lot of things for my career helping to organize the tour and manage my financial matters. The most important thing for me she does is keeping me in the real world. I have a lot of people telling me every day how amazing I am and how talented and blowing all kinds of smoke up my ass. You listen to enough of that you believe. Willow helps me to walk that line she lets me know I'm good but she also makes sure I don't forget where I came from." With that Michael picked up the next photo. It was the standard yearbook photo of Cordeila Chase.

"Tell us about her. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't she the original inspiration for the first song you ever wrote?"

"I owe a certain degree of thanks to Cordy. It takes a special kind of woman to inspire the way she did."

"But she did break your heart?"

"Being dumped on Valentines Day is never fun. It could have gone a lot worse though."

"Worse how?" Xander laughed shrugging.

"I don't know. I probably looked to the dark arts and maybe done a love spell." Xander laughed and Michael laughed a little with.

"Xander Harris has a dark side."

"Seriously though Cordy is a special girl and that was a long time ago. Holding on to the past too much never benefits anyone."

"Do you keep in touch with her?"

"To be honest our lives went in different directions. I haven't really talked with her since high school. I'm not sure on this but I think she is a single mom."

"Well God Bless the single moms of the world."

"Amen to that." With that he dropped Cordy's picture and picked up Buffy's.

"Now this blonde lady who would she be?" Xander smiled and laughed.

"Well she is my agent. She's pretty cut throat."

"When she started representing you she was just a high school student."

"She was as much an agent as you or I."

"Has she gotten better?' Xander nodded and smiled.

"Eric had a friend in LA. Ari Gold who is this super agent. He owed Eric a favor and Buffy did two weeks mentoring under him. I thought she was scary before but wow."

"She isn't just your agent though is she?" Xander smirked his trademark grin and held up his hand showing a gold band on his finger.

"You know there are some things that have such an impact on your life that you'll remember them forever. I think the biggest moment for me was the first time I saw Buffy Summers. I was riding my skateboard and I saw her. I didn't see anything else. Not even the rail right in front of me." Michael laughed at him.

"Come on really?"

"Swear to God knocked of my ass by love. My first sentence to her ever was Can I have you?" Michael laughed and slapped his knee.

"Casanova right from the start."

"Hardly. It didn't happen for us right away. There was this other guy and she thought maybe he was the one. I hung in there though. I told myself being her friend was good enough for now. Then when the chance came up I jumped on it like a hungry dog on a steak."

"Now you are married to her."

"Just goes to show what a little perseverance can get you."

"So what advice do you have for other couples out there?" Xander laughed and shook his head

"Oh I would never claim to be an authority on marriage. I have been married 6 months. Now they have been 6 happy months but I'm not big on giving advice. I know what works for my wife and me but I can't say they would work for everyone"

"But you would say that married life is a better life."

"Oh with out a doubt. Marriage is making that promise that says good or bad I a in for the long haul I am going to make this work and I am going to love you for better or worse. That's something I can really really get behind." Xander then picked up the picture of Buffy and put it next to his face for comparison. "And if we can do a quick side by side here I think you'll clearly see that I got the better side of this deal." He laughed.

"I think you are right." Xander grabbed the water and took a sip while Eric changed the subject. "So you have quite the resume. You have hosted Saturday Night Live, a soul out world tour 3 hit albums numerous awards. I could literally go on for hours. That being said what would you say is the high light of your career"

"High light is to say this is the best thing I'll ever do. I hope I haven't done that yet cause then it's all down hill. I want to keep setting the bar a little higher."

"I think you are right. We have to take a break but when we come back we'll ask Xander what it meant for him to play for the Queen of England. Also we'll ask him what he planned for the future Stay with us."


End file.
